La búsqueda de la enamorada
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Blue rechaza a Red por cuestiones de amistad, pero le da una pista algo fuera de lo común: tiene otra enamorada. Red no duda en ir con su fiel amiga Yellow, que por vergüenza lo lleva con alguien más, aunque tal vez este alguien tenga las respuestas que cierto pelinegro necesita.


Este fanfic lo escribí en una hora (lo sé, tengo dedos rápidos), y es la primera vez que hago a Misty "buena", la odio el 99% del tiempo, pero pensé que tal vez el hecho de que me agrade que esté con Ash (principalmente porque May es de Brendan ~.~) era suficiente como para que no se portara como perra, sólo por esta vez...sólo una vez, porque la sigo odiando.

—Blue...la verdad es que me gustas y...—balbuceo con nerviosismo, pateando un poco de tierra en mis zapatos.

—Lo siento, Red. Pero es que tengo novio, y tú tienes a alguien que te quiere más que yo—Sonríe suavemente, la confusión invade mi ser. ¿Acaso hay una chica enamorada de mí? No lo creo, definitivamente nadie puede estar enamorada de mí. Abro la boca para replicar, pero me interrumpe—, y ni que se te ocurra que te diré, porque juré por Arceus que no diría nada. ¡JA! Eso no se le hace a una amiga—Ríe sacudiendo el dedo índice y marchándose de allí.

Es decir que debo investigar quién está enamorada de mí, y debo hacerlo rápido.

Corro hacia la casa de Yellow, su tío me abre la puerta bruscamente, observándome con enojo. ¿Por qué?¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—Pasa de una vez—murmura caminando hacia afuera de la cabaña, así que entro y veo a Yellow hecha un ovillo en un sofá cercano, envuelta en una pequeña sábana, y mirando una película en la televisión. Ella es mi mejor amiga desde que...desde que la salvé de un dratini, pero también cuando me salvó...y cuando descubrí que era chica. Sí, eso. Surcos de lágrimas decoran sus mejillas, manchándolas y haciéndolas brillar por la luz del aparato.

—¡Hola Yellow!—Saludo sentándome a su lado, a pesar de que Blue me acaba de rechazar, siento mis energías revitalizadas por el comentario. Mi amiga da un respingo de sorpresa y se apresura a limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos, luego brindándome una cálida sonrisa.

—Ho-Hola Red-san—susurra con voz quebrada, seguro por el llanto. Durante una parte del filme, la protagonista está nerviosa al lado de su amigo, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de que le gusta?¡es obvio! No entiendo cómo los sentimientos pueden ser tan confusos—¿Qué hace aquí?—pregunta quitándose la cobija y sentándose bien en el sofá.

—Eh.. es que quiero descubrir quién está enamorada de mí. Supongo que tú podrías ayudarme, después de todo, eres una chica—digo suspirando, a pesar de que está ligeramente oscuro por la tarde, puedo ver cómo su rostro se sonroja fuertemente.

—Ah...s-sí, sí...claro...pero debo ir a...a..a...olvídalo—tartamudea molesta y levantándose de allí, caminando hacia la puerta con determinación—¿Bueno...Red-san, cuándo vamos a...?

—Mejor empezamos ahora—murmuro con entusiasmo, acompañándola a salir de allí. Pika está perdido, seguramente con Chuchu, así que básicamente estoy solo en esto.

Ella saca a Doddy y le pide que vayamos a alguna parte. La travesía va en silencio, uno incómodo, cabe decir. Hasta que el PokéGear de Yellow lo interrumpe.

—¡Hola Yellow!—La estruendosa voz de Blue se escucha fuerte. No me extraña que Green le diga "chica ruidosa"—...¿ese de allí es Red? Oh por Arceus, Yellow, perdón. No...—murmura apenada.

—Sólo haz silencio, Blue. Hiciste...hiciste demasiado—dice con el ceño fruncido y terminando la conversación. El enojo no se marcha y perdura hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino: Cerulean City, aunque no entiendo para qué, porque aquí no conozco a nadie lo suficientemente bien como para que esté enamorada de mí—, vamos al gimnasio—masculla cruzando los brazos, yo la sigo de cerca, observando cómo el atardecer cubre la ciudad.

—¿Para qué venimos aquí, Yellow?—interrogo arqueando una ceja, ella niega con la cabeza y da un largo suspiro, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Me pediste que buscara a alguien que estuviera enamorada de ti y te la estoy mostrando, Red-san—murmura cabizbaja. Misty está en una batalla pokémon, así que esperamos hasta que termina y luego se va a hablar con nosotros.

—¡Hola Red!—Saluda con alegría, sacudiendo su cabello pelirrojo, no sé para qué—ah...Yellow...

—¿Yo te gusto, Misty?—pregunto inclinando la cabeza—porque Yellow me dijo que sí—El rostro de ella se ruboriza para luego hablar.

—Eh..bueno, sí, claro. Pero de todas las personas nunca pensé que Yellow fuera la que hiciera esto...—murmura mirando a mi amiga, que observa sus botas con interés.

—Red-san preguntó por alguien que estuviera enamorada de él, así que lo traje aquí porque sé que te gusta mucho—masculla con voz quebrada, ¿acaso va a llorar?

—Gracias de verdad, Yellow...

Pero ella ya se está marchando con rapidez, soltando ocasionales sollozos en el camino. No sé el porqué, sin embargo, algo se rompe dentro de mí al verla tan vulnerable.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso,?—inquiero mirando a la pelirroja, que se queda estática en su lugar.

—Eso es...porque Yellow está enamorada de ti, Red. Desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo—Susurra con una sonrisa—, tú me gustas, pero no es para destrozarle el corazón a Yellow. Es decir, no quiero dejarte, pero tampoco soy tan malvada—dice caminando hacia otro lugar.

¿Le gusto a Yellow? Sé que ella tartamudeaba cada vez que me veía, o se sonrojaba cuando la abrazaba, pero... ¿acaso a esto se refería Blue? Seguro, porque Misty no se lleva bien con ella, pero Yellow sí. El nerviosismo conecta mi cerebro, obligándome a reaccionar y correr por donde fue ella. Nunca me di cuenta, es decir, todas son así conmigo, y no puedo notar la diferencia entre las cosas. Le pregunto a una señora a dónde fue, y me indica que una chica rubia salió llorando y diciéndole a su Doudo que irían al Bosque Viridian.

Saco a Aero y vuelo hacia allá, mientras que a lo lejos veo la pequeña figura de Yellow, sacudiéndose ligeramente por llorar.

—Yellow, perdóname—digo abrazándola y sintiéndola temblar bajo mis brazos—...lo siento...sé que soy un idiota...

—Es que _eres _un idiota, Red-s...—El "san" se marcha cuando junto mis labios con los de ella, robándole un tierno beso. Cosquillas se dispersan por mi cuerpo, pero el aire me obliga a separarme de ella, que hiperventila rápidamente—..Red-san...me gustas...—dice entrecortadamente, sonrojándose y pareciéndose a un tomate.

—Lo sé, pero sin el beso, la confesión no habría tenido el mismo efecto—Río sentándome a su lado con calma, mirando el cielo estrellado de Kanto.

—Red-san, ¿resolviste tu búsqueda?—pregunta recostando su cabeza en mis piernas.

—Sí Yellow...aunque no me había dado cuenta de que estuvo frente a mis ojos todo el tiempo.

—Me gustan tus ojos, Red-san.

—Deja de decirme así, sólo Red.

—Supongo que podría intentarlo, Red.

Una melodía suena, y Yellow saca su PokéGear de nuevo, revelando la imagen de Blue en la pantalla.

—¡Oh mi Arceus!¡No puedo creer que ya estén juntos! Le contaré de esto a _to-dos_—Ríe malévolamente y cuelga la llamada, ambos nos quedamos estupefactos, mientras que ahora ambos aparatos suenan estruendosos. Intento contestar el mío, pero los gritos de Sapphire en el de Yellow, interrumpen los de White y...y...bueno, supongo que esto me gano por idiota.

Asadsassassasa

No me he leído el manga (de allí que haga toda una mezcla rara entre el videojuego y los fanfics que he leído) y me quedé fascinada cuando escribí este. Adoro como salió, y va dedicado a mi hermosa Kari a la cual le gustan mis fanfics de special Q-Q y adoro cómo escribe :3


End file.
